


Nerves

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets nervous and sick on the X-Factor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            “Ten minutes!”

            One of the producers was walking around, reminding them about the imminent live show like they weren’t already as ready as they could ever be.  There were only three acts left, so these shows were the ones that really counted.

            Harry had been nervous enough during the first few lives shows. Now, they were so close that if he messed up…he wouldn’t ever forgive himself.  Harry was absolutely positive that he would forget the words- he’d forgotten them in almost every practice, but the guys said that they’d sing louder and he could pretend to take a breath or dance.

            “You okay?” Louis asked him, grabbing his shoulder.

            “I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

            “You’ll do great!” Liam said optimistically, doing a little fist pump. 

            Harry clenched his teeth, trying not to shake.  They all seemed so casual, so calm about all of this- how were they so relaxed?  His hands were practically vibrating, and his stomach felt like it was having a revolution.

            “Seven minutes!”

            Harry started doing breath exercises, trying to bring his heart rate down. 

            “You look mental,” Niall said, crossing his arms.  “Why don’t you just pretend that there isn’t a show?”

            “Oh, yeah, because that will help me not mess up.”

            “You won’t mess up,” Zayn said.  “We’ve been working all week, it’s drilled in your brain, even if you don’t realize.”  
            Harry knew he was being overdramatic- but he’d always had jitters before going on stage, and going on stage in front of millions on TV was much worse.  He tried clasping his hands together to stop the shaking, but it didn’t help.

            Louis grabbed his hands tightly, waving them around. “You need to calm down!”

            “Maybe I’ll feel better after I throw up,” Harry moaned.

            “You’re not going to throw up!” Liam insisted. “Just remain calm.”

            “How am I supposed to remain calm if I’m not calm?” Harry asked, his ‘calming’ breaths turning into fast, nervous gasps.

            “Five minutes!”

            “Oh, god,” Harry said.

            Zayn started patting him like an anxiousChihuahua, and Niall started bouncing on his toes.

            “You should be excited, not nervous,” Niall said.

            “Nervousness is just being excited about messing up,” Harry muttered.

            “Four minutes! One Direction, come with me to the doors!”

            “We go stage left first, right?” Harry asked frantically as they followed the producer.

            “Yes, Harry.  You know this, stop worrying,” Liam said. “It’ll all be over soon.”

            “What if I throw up in the middle?”

            “Just casually go backstage and come back when you’re done,” Niall said.

            “No.  You’re not going to throw up.” Liam said.

            “I think I am.”

            “You’re not throwing up,” Louis said tiredly. “It’s just a show.”

            “Positions!”

            Harry turned around in his spot.  “Is this where I’m supposed to be?”

            “I swear, you turn into an anxiety-ridden golden retriever before shows. You realize this happens every time and you’re always fine.”  Liam said.

            “What if this is the time I mess up?”

            “And you always say that,” Zayn said.

            “Sixty seconds!”

            “That’s a minute,” Harry said urgently.

            “Thanks for that clarification,” Louis said.

            “Just act cool and nobody will think you’re nervous, and if they think you’re not nervous, then they won’t be picking out your mistakes,” Niall said.

            “I can’t act cool when my hands are vibrating!”

            “Thirty seconds!”

            “It’ll all be fine,” Louis assured him, patting his face encouragingly.

            “What if we get eliminated?” Harry asked.

            “Then we’re eliminated. Big deal.  They won’t kill us,” Liam said. “And we’ll stay as a band, right?”

            “Right,” they all agreed.

            “Quiet! Ten seconds!”

            Harry started breathing deep, closing his eyes.

            “Five, four, three, two, one…”

            The massive doors pulled open and Harry took the first step onto the stage, into the bright lights and into the eyes of millions of people.


End file.
